The Worst
by cozywinterhats
Summary: The one where Emma inadvertently breaks Regina's heart in 60 seconds. Written for SQ but mentions OQ. Takes place during the end of 3x22.


None of these characters are mine. I thought it was kind of shitty how it took 60 seconds for Emma to inadvertently break Regina's heart. I counted. I've taken some liberties with Emma's past. Both SQ and OQ, but it's a sticky situation so I'm running it as SQ. Hope you like it. Let me know if you do. Or don't. It's entirely up to you.

Lyrics are from The Worst by Jhene Aiko. That line just wouldn't leave me alone.

* * *

**And don't take this personal but you're the worst, you know what you've done to me.**

"_You… You did this?" _

Emma remembers being in a car accident when she was 15 and she remembers that it took about 60 seconds to completely fuck her world up. She was living with one of the better families she had encountered in her journey through the foster system. She remembers that for once things were looking up, remembers the small roots of hope were hesitantly taking hold in her heart.

She knew what a wreck looked like. It looked like the scene that was unfolding in front of her eyes this very instant; everything gaining momentum. She's standing in front of Regina, in Granny's diner, with that woman she brought back from the Enchanted Forest.

She remembers the mother's name in that foster family, the one from the car wreck. Her name was Elaine. She had light chestnut hair that fell in loose curls and her eyes were hazel. Her eyes were kindness and understanding. The same kind of eyes that Regina had been looking at her with about 20 seconds ago. But now Regina is looking from her to Robin to Marion and Emma can see the cogs turning in her head. She's realizing who that woman is that Emma's brought back from the Enchanted Forest.

"I just wanted to save her life." It's all Emma can really think to say right now, 30 seconds in. Because it's the truth, saving this woman, this Marion. _Marion!_ As in Lady Marion. From the movies, Emma remembers her being British and a fox and that is really not fucking helping right now. She can't really look Regina in the eye; it's between looking at the other woman's shoes and up to her face. Lately, Regina had been slowly losing her usually placed mask and it's blatantly obvious right now because _everything_ is up for display. It's like a tilt-a-whirl of hurt, confusion, and betrayal with Regina as the focal point and Emma feeling like she's about to throw up.

"You're just like your mother; never thinking of consequences!" And there it is, the moment of impact. Regina's tone has turned on a dime from being hurt and confused to anger and full of warning. There's the mask that the blonde is so familiar with, making one hell of a comeback.

"I didn't know!" Comes tumbling out of Emma's mouth making her sound so much like the girl Snow White was once upon a time.

"Regina…" And finally Robin says something after 40 seconds, standing there with his long lost, ex dead wife at his side and their adorable boy clinging to her like she's going to disappear again. Marion has her brow furrowed trying to figure out what exactly it is that she's witnessing. The look that Robin is giving Regina is full of apology and inner conflict. The look that Emma is giving Regina is one of apology and regret and it looks like the Savior is losing her breath and _please, no_. But the look that Regina is giving off is back to that tilt-a-whirl status. When the former Evil Queen looks at Robin she has sadness in her eyes, bright with pain but dull with acceptance as if she this turn of events was expected. But when Marion watches Regina's eyes as she turns to Emma they are full of disbelief and _I trusted you _and she can physically see the tears stinging the woman's eyes.

"Regina." Robin is saying again, a little more softly this time and as Regina is raising her arm there is a collective breath drawn from most of the patron's in Granny's. Everyone is tensing up, waiting, waiting, but all she's doing is gesturing for him to be quiet.

"I knew it was just a matter of time. These things just aren't meant to be for me."

The strangled sound that Emma makes gets caught in the back in her throat, because _no that's not true_ and she's sorry. "Regina, please…" are the words that Emma finally manages to choke out at around 60 seconds and Regina is having none of it. Emma takes a step forward as everything is still spinning out of control and Regina takes a step back to steady herself.

"You don't get to ask _anything_ of me, Savior. Not anymore." Regina manages to get out with her eyes squeezed shut and with wave of her arms she's gone in a cloud of lavender hued magic and _that's_ when everything comes to a screeching halt.


End file.
